Inao Asami
Asami Inao (稲尾朝美 inao asami) is a ANBU level kunoichi from Kirigakure and a talented medical-nin also the jinchuuriki of two tails. She was known worldwide as Background She was born into Inao clan. Asami grew up in the shadow of her older brother, Inao Kazuhisa who was an acknowledged prodigy viewed by the Inao clan as a genius, and whose work would further strengthen the bonds between the village and the clan. Kazuhisa acknowledge Asami by taking interest in his progress as a ninja and spending time playing with her when even their father did not. Even after Asami enrolled in the Academy, she was still unable to escape Kazuhisa's shadow. Despite consistently scoring at the top of every class, Asami failed to receive any recognition from her father, who defined Asami's success only in terms of her older brother. On a fateful night, Inao clan was slaughter by 50 ANBU from yumegakure or Village hidden in the dreams. All the member of her clan was slaughter except her, resulting Asami to become a loner. A year after the tragedy, Asami was chosen to be the next two tails jinchuuriki. She don't know why kirigakure have it but it resulted that Asami was feared by people close to her as a demon. Personality As a child, Asami was a kind and lovely child who loves her parents, teacher, and clansmen. After the slaughter of her clan, Asami became more cold and cruel. But all of this changes when she was trained by the fourth hokage. She became more calm, collected, and highly perceptive. She appeared to be respectful of those around her; she didn't like freely speaking about others' pasts, and was said to be a very nice person. And she deeply cares for her comrades and willing to risk her life for them. Appearance Asami is a relative tall kunoichi. She was fair-skinned with pink eyes. She has a long pink hair until her knee with straight bangs (usually) and two long strands of hair with lighter pink framing each side of her face. Her typical attire consist of sleeveless red top, grey gloves, grey boots, grey shorts, short black apron skirt, grey elbow protector, and a head protector with black cloth. She is armed with a Kiba at her back and a medical pouch. Also, she is armed with kunai, shuriken, and senbon. Abilities As a member of the famous clan, Inao clan (稲尾一族　inao ichizoku) she possessed unique kekkei genkai, Crystal Release. She can use all her clan unique jutsu and kinjutsu without being taught by her parents. She was a prodigy as she graduated from the academy as number one rookie at the age of 5, become a chuunin at the age of 6, became a jounin at the age of 8 and ANBU at the age of 12. She became a member of Seven Shinobi of Swordsman of Kirigakure. Taijutsu Taijutsu wasn't her most frequent used technique but she was proven to be great at it as when she was in a taijutsu sparring with Kakashi, the outcome was draw. Ninjutsu As a kekkei genkai user, she was great at ninjutsu. And shinobi who can evade her attacks are not ordinary shinobi. She also great at making new ninjutsu based on her kekkei genkai. Genjutsu She has proven to be great at genjutsu. She can trap people and paralyzed them at least 1 day with minimal chakra drain. Curse Mark Just like all the Inao clan, she has a cursed seal. The cursed seal is unique to the clan itself and it can have the user 5 times of her usual chakra. Although the user have 5 times of their normal chakra, after using it the user's body will be in pain. Just like Orochimaru's cursed seal, in the first level, a stripes-like pattern cover Asami's body. In the second level, her appearance didn't change at all but she gain a new pair of wings at her back that resembles butterfly wings. The wings are blue in color and have a beautiful pattern. Kenjutsu She is extremely great at kenjutsu, as she is one of the seven shinobi of the swordsman, as the successor of Ameyuri Ringo. Kenjutsu also one of her most used fighting style. She has Kiba, a sword that was said to be the sharpest sword in Summoning jutsu She makes a blood contract with a hawk when she was still a little and can summon it at will. Kekkei Genkai She possessed a unique kekkei genkai Crystal Release. She has great mastery over this technique and can make new technique based on her kekkei genkai Chakra Prowess As the Jinchuuriki of two tails, she has extremely large chakra and can do many chakra consuming technique in one day. Also, without the two tails, she already has a large chakra, that led her to be the two tails jinchuuriki in hope controlling it. Medical Ninjutsu As a child, Asami can use a high level medical ninjutsu. She ever trained with Tsunade and became one of the great medical-nin. Sensory Asami possesses a sensory ability known as the Mind's Eye of the Kagura, which allows her to track any targets through their chakra. She can greatly expand her range to detect the presence of others and could easily discern whether or not a specific individual are among a crowd, pick up chakra from long distances, and determine if targets are approaching her and how many or what species. She can also determine the size of a target's chakra reserve and potency, even notice changes in an individual's chakra which allowed her to tell whether or not someone was lying through the fluctuations in that person's chakra made from dishonest emotions. She can also find out if an enemy is using a clone technique and indicate if someone, including herself, is trapped in genjutsu. She can, similarly, conceal her own chakra from others. However, doing so will render her unable to use chakra. Unlike others, she can know what type of chakra a person is just by feeling their chakra. Other Other than all the jutsu she has, she was an expert strategist. Also, she is skilled enough as she can hold a kenjutsu fighter armed with a kunai. She was also intelligent, so Mizukage often asks for her advice on a strategy. Tools She uses many tools like Senbon, Shuriken, Kunai, Chakra Receiver, Susanoo Sword, Kiba, Giant Folding Fan, Explosive Tag, and Antidote. So she put her tools into her scrolls and can summon it at will. But she also have some Senbon, Kunai, and Shuriken in her small bag just in case. Quotes Category:Mass Delete